


Son of Who: Pilot

by JCRobinson



Series: Son of Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRobinson/pseuds/JCRobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always felt that he was different, when he is delivered an old fob watch he makes the decision that will change him forever. There is some sickness going on around New York City but Blaine doesn't think it's just the common cold, he begins to get suspicious and goes investigating, what he finds is terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Who: Pilot

"Why can't we strike down?! Explain! EXPLAIN!" A metallic voice roared,

suddenly appeared a metal looking salt shaker thing called a Dalek, it hovered in midair, like most Daleks it had a black plunger looking thing and a whisk like shooter that shot powerful lasers from it.

Inside its Dalecainum shell lied the true beast itself, the most horrible creature in the whole universe, mutated for only two purposes; to destroy and conquer.

But unlike regular Daleks on the planet Skarro this one was pure black and much larger, it was an official leader, a general more less, it looked as if it was inside some spacecraft over looking a red planet.

There was a sound of wheels turning as other appeared with it, but it was not a Dalek but he was from the planet Skarro, he had an wheelchair that he used, he turned to face the window looking out onto the planet below.

"One more day, my child... One more day... He'll be ready by then, Drac," his raspy voice said then clasped his hands together chuckling in an eerie way, "and then Skarro will rule Gallifrey once and for all... No more hiding in the shadows. We will have our turn to shine in the light."

The man then began pressing buttons on his advanced computer system.

"And are you sure that the boy is the one, Davros? The one from the prophecy?" The Dalek questioned,

Davros looked up from his work then moved closer towards the window, he sneered at the pompous arrogance of the Time Lords and how they acted so superior to other planets.

"I do believe so. Only time will tell," he said simply, he turned his head looking back at the Dalek, "Do you have anything else for me? If not then leave. Now." And with that the Dalek left leaving Davros in dead silence turning to black.

...

"Time Lords of Gallifrey. Daleks of Skarro. This war ends now," a voice said,

it echoed for what seemed forever, a man then appeared, he was short, maybe around five foot eight inches, he looked old. Not in his appearance for his appearance looked young and youthful, but in his eyes, in his eyes you could tell he was old.

His hazel eyes scanned across the burning capital of Gallifrey, children and people ran around screaming as ships from above shot down below, the man kept on going, on and on he went through the place, unfazed by this chaos. This madness.

He made his way through the crowd until he got to the official palace, walking through the garden until he got to the Untampered Schism of the Time Vortex,

"we meet again..." He murmured only standing a foot away from it.

The man stared into it for a moment then reached his hand out, the time vortex engulfed his hand going up his arm until his whole body was surrounded by this time energy. It seemed to have absorbed inside him, it was burning him in the inside, but he had to make a choice...

-xxx-

The boy woke up screaming and trembling, he had a terrible nightmare about a Dalek and some weird looking wheelchair guy talking about their plans for war on Gallifrey.

And this man... Whatever that was about.

He sat in the darkness looking around, it was so dark he couldn't see his hands, suddenly there was a light from across the hall. Did he wake his parents? He must have when his father opened the door,

"Zenny?" The man who was now called, 'The Doctor' said walking in the little boy's room.

Zenny was short for the name Zenarck, which the boy was named, he was eight years old, just turned eight that day in fact. He had no idea what the day would bring...

"Y-yeah?" The boy asked, wincing under his breath for that slight tremble in his voice, The Doctor sat next to Zenarck, the boy made room for his father to sit.

"Another nightmare?" The man asked,

his blonde hair shining in the light from the hallway, it was true that the boy certainly didn't have his hair for his hair was a dark brown almost black but he did have his father's hazel eyes.

It wasn't the first time Zenarck had these kinds of nightmares before, no, this had been happening for a few days now, bits and pieces of the same dream, he had no clue what it meant.

The boy nodded then let out a sigh, "it's the same dream... I-I don't understand..." He felt tears start to well up in his eyes as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "I feel like something bad is going to happen today," he mumbled while burying his head in his hands,

there was silence before his father broke the silence. "Ah. Your initiation ceremony's tonight. Is that what you're worried about?" It was in fact.

At the age of eight the Time Lord officials took the young children from their homes and took them to a place where they could learn more advanced things and learn how to fight if needed, this facility was called The Academy.

All eleven of Zenarck's siblings had either been to The Academy or was still going to the school of learning, he was the youngest out of the twelve children The Doctor had.

In order to make it into the school the children would have to go through an initiation, testing the child's mind and stability, the first stage would be focused on the main fears of the child itself, presenting those fears to the surface.

Second would be the physical mentality, seeing if the child would be sustainable to the physical endurance of the outside world. The third and final stage would be to look into the Untampered Schism of the time vortex, which would be the hardest as they said.

The Untampered Schism contained absolute power, it was incredible about what it could do, what it could see, but looking into the raw material of that power drove some to madness. Eight years old, staring into the heart of the universe itself, some would run away, some would go mad, but there were some... There were some, that were inspired by it.

"What was it like when you did it," Zenarck said poking his head out from his hands, still in fetal position and trembling, "Your initiation, was it... Scary?"

The Doctor chuckled a bit then looked at his son, "why of course it was scary! Terrified me for life. But the thing was I had to in order to join. Plus all of my friends went through it and told me it wasn't so bad. And you know what? They were right."

Zenarck never really had any friends due to him being homeschooled by his parents, since Zen was the only child left in the house his parents decided to homeschool him thinking that it would be best for him.

The only friend he really had was this boy named, Raxius, he had come down from the city Mansus to visit his grandparents that lived next door, they had spent the summer together. That was before Raxius had to go back, they promised to write letters to each other but that never happened.

Zen was also a very shy boy believe it or not, he kept to himself often unless he was talking about some new Time Travel machine that Gallifrey had built, he had always wanted a TARDIS, that is what he called it, so he could explore.

Him and his older brother, Phytros planned to explore the galaxies together in the TARDIS, but that would never happen for Phytros was off at The Academy.

Phytros was five years older than Zenarck, they were close growing up, practically joined to the hip, but all that changed when Phytros turned eight and went to The Academy.

Now he only visits every other holiday or sometimes as a suprise, nevertheless Zenarck was always excited to see his older brother and ask for new stories. Zenarck loved a good story, whether it be fantasy or real life, though real life seemed to bore Zen a bit.

"Listen. I'll be right beside you through the whole thing. And after you pass your final test we'll go celebrate with ice-cream, double cosmic blast, your favorite down at the little shop right across the library," The Doctor said nudging Zenarck in the side.

"Come on, smile for me. If you don't smile for me the tickle monster will come to get you," The little boy was trying not to smile but The Doctor was already wiggling his fingers, Zen couldn't contain himself and bursted into laughter.

The father tickled Zenarck's side making the little boy squirm around in fits of giggles, Zenarck then threw off the covers jumping on the Doctor attacking him with tickles of his own.

Soon they were on the floor, both laughing and trying to tickling each other but couldn't cause they're sides began to hurt. Zenarck then jumped on his father's stomach,

"Surrender tickle monster!" Zenarck shouted giggling, the doctor started flailing his arms and legs then stopped. "I surrender! I surrender Lord of Time! You got me! I give up! I declare defeat." The man said letting out a sigh.

"Hooray! The monster has been defeated!" He declared in victory then jumped up running around the room grabbing his wooden sword that he had made one time. The Doctor jumped up holding his chest pretending to be dying,

he staggered over to Zenarck, "I may be dying but I still can do this! Ahaha!" He then lifted his son up and threw him on his bed playfully.

The Doctor then dropped his hands, "this is the end! You won't get away with this Time Lord! Remember what you did! Remember...." With that he fell to the ground.

Zenarck clapped his hands and pumped his fist up in the air, "Woohoo!" He cheered, his father jumped up and bowed, "Encore! Encore!" Zen chanted.

The Doctor looked at his watch that was on his wrist, "Good Gallifrey! Look at the time! If you stay up any longer you'll not want to start the day tomorrow!" He exclaimed, Zen pouted, "Aww!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No 'aw!'s from you," the Doctor said walking over to the bed,

once he tucked the little boy in Zenarck pulled on his sleeve, "Father, could you tell me a story. Please?" He asked looking up at the man. If there was anyone who could tell a story, it was his father.

The Doctor looked at him for a moment the let out a sigh sitting on the edge of his bed, "alright, just one story, then off to bed with yah'," he said, Zenarck beamed snuggling into the covers as the Doctor began to tell a story.

"Once upon a time..."

-xxx-

The boy fell asleep instantly when The Doctor told him the story, it was one of his favorites, it was about a man who stole a TARDIS and ran away exploring the galaxies, he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Wake up, baby Z!" A voice shouted jumping on Zenarck who was sounds asleep in his bed,

the boy yelped with a start when the person tackled him, he opened his eyes seeing his older brother. You could really tell that they were brothers, they had the same dark hair, unlike Zenarck's, his hair was wavy instead of curly, and the brother had blue eyes instead of hazel.

"Phytros?" Zenarck asked groggily rubbing his eyes, he saw Phytos getting off of him and sitting at the end of the bed, he wore a golden vest with a red long sleeve shirt, on his vest he wore a sliver pin.

"You got a promotion?" the older brother nodded proudly puffing his chest out a bit, "you bet Zenny. I'm an official Time Lord."

Zenarck rolled his eyes in amusement seeing his brother boasting about, it was the first time in awhile he had saw him smile, at Christmas he was quiet and something was not right.

Zenarck was about to say something when, their mother interrupted them from the kitchen, "Phytros! Zenarck! Your food is getting cold!" She called, Zenarck looked at Phytros smiling, "last one is a rotten egg," with that he ran out of the room as his brother was right behind him

As nightfall came the family made there way toward the high council building, his father worked there as a medical examiner and the doctor of the group, but Zenarck had only been to the place only once and that was when he was visiting his father with his mom.

"Theta!" A voice echoed through the building as they walked in, Zenarck looked around trying to find the source but then saw a tall man with black hair and a mustache.

He had seen this man before, he was one of his father's closest friends, he had known him since back when his father was in The Academy, probably even longer than that.

"Master!" Theta said smiling embracing the other, The Master clapped him on the back then saw Zenarck. The boy always had a queasy feeling about the man, like he knew he wasn't right, just something about him made him unsettled.

The Master smiled walking over to the boy leaning down, "Hey there, Zenarck, happy birthday," he said in his husky voice,

Zenarck swallowed, "Thank you," he squeaked, then wondered how he knew it was his birthday. Zenarck figured it was his father who had told him, or maybe they had a list of who's birthday it was, whatever it was he didn't like how he knew that it was his birthday.

The man stood back up and looked at his parents, dusting off the invisible dirt of his shirt, "well. You guys better get going before it gets too late, my daughter is here as well, just had to run to grab a drink of water," he said, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." And with that Koschei left.

There was a Gallifreyan woman that sat behind the front desk, she wore a red and gold robe with a neck piece meaning she was ranked a Time Lady. Not all Gallifreyan's were Time Lord's, to be in fact, Time Lord or Lady was a rank which you were given, that you earned through timeless training and learning skills.

The lady had light brown hair that was put up in a loose bun, she looked about to be in her early forties, but you couldn't really tell with Time Lords because they could be a different age than what they looked like.

She had pink glasses on, and a bored looking face, like she had been there for hours doing nothing, as the family approached she looked up, "can I help you?" Her voice was just like her expression, bored and dull.

Theta looked at the lady giving her a warm friendly smile,

the lady then saw the boy, her eyes lighting up, "you must be Zenarck," she said giving a half smile, she then pull out from her chair standing up.

The lady, who Zenarck now saw on her name tag was named, Daria, grabbed a stack of papers and looked at them, "right this way please."

She lead them down a couple of halls until they came to a fancy door, with a punch of keys it opened reviling a huge auditorium filled with hundreds and thousands of Gallifreyan. The lady lead them up a few flights of stairs to an area where it had four empty seats, Zenarck sat next to a boy who was about the same age as him, the boy had shaggy blonde hair that swept across his grey eyes.

The boy noticed Zenarck looking at him, turning his head he looked at him giving Zenarck a friendly smile, “what’s your name, then?” he asked.

Zenarck blinked a few times realising that he was talking to him, “Oh, um, Zen… Zenarck,” he stammered,

the boy laughed extending out a hand, “I’m Savortis.” Zenarck smiled shaking his hand, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

A tall man with grey hair then stepped on to the stage making everyone go quiet, the lights around them went dim as a spotlight shined on the man,

“Rassilon,” Savortis whispered in awe, Zenarck had the same expression on. He was the leader of the Time Lords.

“Greetings one and all,” his voice boomed through the microphone, the crowd cheered in excitement, “I do believe I see new young faces. I welcome you, future Time Lords and Ladies, to the ceremony of your initiation for the Academy, where we will test you, yes, to your very limits, so that you in time will be a fantastic Time Lord and-” there was a rumble that interrupted him, Rassilon looked around for a moment then smiled, “not to worry dear people, I believe that we are just about to have a storm brewing among us, nothing bad at all.”

There were a few murmurs among the crowd, the man quickly cleared his throat trying to get the people’s attention, “Now as I was saying-”

“EXTERMINATE!” A metallic voice roared in what seemed like the walls, the ground shook again, a lady, the same lady that directed Zenarck and his family to their seats ran into the auditorium, “Daleks!” she screamed, “Dalek’s in the building!”

“This is preposterous! The Daleks haven’t-” the build shook again, this time more violently, the people were in an uproar, getting up out of there seats and trying to leave. But before they could there was a blood curling scream, and through the walls and doors came about fifty Daleks.

Zenarck’s eyes went wide as he saw something come from the door, as if they were frozen in fear all the people in the building stopped what they were doing, watching the figure hover in, two Dalek’s flanking him. Davros.

The young Time Lord had studied about him, the creator of the Daleks, born on Skarro, almost died from the mines but someone had saved him, though he didn't find out who. Still he was evil.

Then the most weirdest thing happened, Davros turned his head and looked directly at him, ‘no, it couldn’t be at me,’ Zenarck thought, his heart pounding in his chest, Davros then turned to look at Rassilon. There was a Time Lady who suddenly out of nowhere ran towards the exit but was stopped by a laser beam that was shot from a black Dalek, then came chaos.

“Everyone go! Go to your safety sections! Now!” Rassolis shouted ducking when a laser came at him, it only missed him by a hair, Zenarck looked around, people ran screaming in terror while the Dalek’s were having their fun, shooting up the Time Lords.

“Mum! Dad!” Zenarck shouted through the crowd, “Phytros!” he looked around trying to find his family, tears started to well up in his eyes.

He then felt someone grab his hand, “Dad!” he said turning around seeing his father, his face all dirty, Phytros was right behind him, his father picked him up and ran out of the auditorium, weaving through the crowd, “Mum! Where’s mum?” Zenarck shouted realising that his mother wasn’t with them.

Theta quickly put Zenarck down and crouched down to where the boy could see his face, “Listen, my boy, listen, me and mom will always be in your hearts-”

“Dad what are you-”

“You're going to go on a long journey with your brother, there’s a planet that is like Gallifrey. Phytros, take your brother to the room thirty six forty two. A-Fifty. Take this,” he pulled out of his pocket a fob watch, he quickly handed it to Phytros, who then put it in his pocket.

There was a loud rumble of explosion underneath them, “My boys, have courage,” he said kissing them both on the head, “I love you. Now go!” he said turning away, their father then turned back grabbing a pen from his pocket, he handed it to Zenarck.

“Your going to need this if you are going to explore the galaxies.” he then disappeared down the hall.

“The enemies of the Daleks, are this way!” they heard a Dalek say in the distance, getting closer,

Phytros grabbed Zenarck’s hand, “Let’s go then!” he said dashing down the hallway. They ran and ran, the boy’s lungs burned, his legs ached, all the while his heart pounded quickly in his chest making it hard for him to breathe.

They finally came to a door, Phytros quickly opened it, running inside, Zenarck gasped when he saw what was inside, the place where they kept the Travel Machines at, he followed his brother who ran down a few aisles until he stopped abruptly making him run into him.

“Why did we stop?” Zenarck asked looking up at the cylinder exterior of the machine, it was a type fifty TARDIS, which had the capability of having it own personal voice interface. "Why this one?"

Phytros quickly pushed it open, running in, “because this is dad’s TARDIS,” he said running over to the console which was in the middle.

Zenarck jumped when the door shut automatically, “hey nerd boy, you should know this stuff, how do you fly this thing?”

Phytros asked pressing different buttons, Zenarck rolled his eyes running over to console, he knew the buttons by heart. He stood on his tippytoes pointing at some of the buttons he couldn't reach, with a turn of a wheel the machine became alive making a whirring sound.

The TARDIS shook roughly as they took off, there was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, “Mom’s dead isn’t she?” Zenarck said softly as tears slid down his cheeks, “Dad’s probably dead too.”

Phytros sighed walking over to him, “Stop that, you don’t know that. Dad has been in wars like this before. We couldn’t find mom. But that doesn’t mean she’s dead, she’s probably hiding from the Daleks. Everything will be okay you’ll see.”

Zenarck looked up at his brother then without thinking he hugged him tightly, breaking down into fit of sobs, he felt his brothers hand rub against his back, that only made him cry harder.

"Hey, listen baby Z. You've got me, we're brothers, I'll be by your side forever," Phytros said crouching down to see him. "But you've got to have courage and trust that everything will be okay. Can you do that for me?" Zenarck nodded looking into his brother's piercing blue eyes.

"We'll travel the universe together. You and me, just like we planned," Phytros said with a smile ruffling the boy's curly hair, he then straightened up and walked over to the railing by the door. "Zenarck and Phytos ruling the Galaxy! Think about-" there was suddenly a violent shake that sent Zenarck flying backwards towards the console, hitting his head causing him to go unconscious.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was being drag out by a force so great, he turned his head to see that the door was wide open showing the Time Vortex, he quickly grabbed onto the railing before he could get sucked up into it. He turned his head to see Phytros was hanging on just behind him,

"Brother!" Zenarck shouted trying around with all of his force, he extended out his hand, "take my hand!"

Phytros tried reaching for it but he couldn't quite reach it, Zenarck tried grabbing his arm to try to pull him but he wasn't that strong yet,

"hang on!" The boy pleaded to his brother.

Phytos then began to move closer to Zenarck, inch by inch until finally their hands clasped together, "I've got you!" The boy began to pull, he pulled with all his might but he wouldn't budge, he then looked into Phytros's eyes, and he could feel his brother's hand loosen his grip, Zenarck shook his head as tears started to fall down his face, "no, I'm not letting go of you!"

"I will always be in your heart-"

"Phytros? Phytros don't do this! Don't give up!"

"Take care my little brother, I love you," he said, then he let go of Zenarck's hand falling into the abyss of the the Time Vortex,

"PHYTROS!"


End file.
